memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pavel Chekov (alternate reality)
'''Pavel Andreievich Chekov was a child prodigy and a Starfleet ensign for the Federation, assigned as a navigator to the in 2258, at the age of 17. Early Life Pavel Chekov, son of Andrei Chekov, was born in 2241. Originating from Russia, he spoke with a heavy Eastern European accent, which caused him difficulty when speaking to Starfleet computer systems - his authorization code aboard the Enterprise - "9-5-Victor-Victor-2" - was particularly difficult to pronounce. USS Enterprise In 2259, Chekov was the navigator assigned to the Enterprise during her impromptu maiden voyage - an emergency mission to protect the planet from attack by the time travelling war criminal, Nero. Departing Earth's Starbase 1, Captain addressed Chekov as "Russian whiz-kid", ordering the ensign to use the comm to brief the Enterprise crew on the task at hand. As the Enterprise confronted Nero, Chekov used his superior mathematical skills to calculate the coordinates for beaming faster than the computer - allowing him to personally transport and back aboard the Enterprise before they fell into the singularity created on Vulcan by Nero. Remaining in the transporter room, Chekov also transported , and the surviving members of the Vulcan High Council from the surface of Vulcan. He was, however, unable to save Spock's mother, , before she fell to her death. After the destruction of Vulcan, Chekov devised a way to beam Kirk and Commander to the Narada, without Nero knowing the Enterprise was in proximity to his ship. Chekov's plan required the Enterprise to drop out of warp] near Titan, one of Saturn's moons, which hid the obscured the ship from the Romulans' sensors, allowing Kirk and Spock to successfully beam over undetected. Chekov's plan was ultimately instrumental in saving Earth. After the defeat of Nero, Chekov served again as navigator under newly promoted Captain James T. Kirk and left with the crew to explore space. ( ) One year later, Chekov was still serving in his role as navigator when the Enterprise was ordered to monitor the inhabitants of Nibiru. Shortly after the Nibiru mission, Chekov was temporarily promoted to chief engineering officer after the departure of . Upon learning of his promotion, Chekov expressed apprehension about donning a red shirt. Before the Enterprise could reach its destination of Qo'noS, Chekov discovered a coolant leak in the warp core and was forced to drop the ship out of warp manually. Assured by Kirk that the coolant leak was likely the result of sabotage, Chekov succeeded in the repairing the warp drive, allowing the Enterprise to avoid an initial attack by Section 31's . The Vengeance, however, was able to catch up to the Enterprise and quickly crippled the ship, sending it into Earth's gravitational pull. Catching a dangling Kirk and Scott before they plummeted to their deaths aboard the foundering Enterprise, Chekov reestablished the ship's power systems before it crashed into the surface, then retook his post on the bridge to aid in the hunt for and eventual capture of John Harrison. The five-year mission Almost a year later, Chekov attended a memorial service for those who died and resumed his role as navigator on the repaired Enterprise when it embarked on the first five-year mission. ( ) Key dates *2241: Born to Andrei Chekov. *2258: **Appointed navigator of the *2259: *appointed acting Chief Engineer of USS Enterprise. *sets out on five-year mission as navigator of USS Enterprise. Memorable quotes "Russian wizkid, what's your name? Chanko? Cherpov?" "Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir." "Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, begin ship-wide mission broadcast." "Yes, sir. Happy to." : - Christopher Pike and Pavel Chekov. ( ) "Ensign authorization code Nine-Five-Wictor-Wictor-Two." "Authorization not recognized." "Ensign authorization code Nine-Five... Victor... Victor-Two." : - Pavel Chekov, accessing the ship's all-call system and the Enterprise computer. ( ) "Move, move, move, move, move! I can do that! I can do that! Move, move, move, move!" : - Pavel Chekov, while running to the transporter controls to save a freefalling Kirk and Sulu. ( ) "ё моё!" (Russian exclamatory expression pronounced "Yo moyo!", meaning "Oh man!" ) : - Pavel Chekov, after successfully transporting a plummeting Kirk and Sulu from Vulcan's atmosphere. ( ) | }} Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Background information Chekov's age in 2258 places his birth in 2241, which is different from the birth of his prime universe counterpart in 2245 (according to ). Apocrypha In the video game, an audio log can be found in engineering where Chekov mentions he ran away at a young age to join Starfleet. According to the Star Trek iTunes movie app, Chekov was born in Tagnarog, Russia (the real-life home of ). His mother's name was Anna (who is now deceased). His family spent several years at the Mare Imbrium colony on Luna. He graduated from Moscow State University in 2256, where he then enlisted in Starfleet, graduating from the Academy in 2258. It should be noted that he beat Big Blue in a game of 3D chess. Chekov received a special commendation for bravery in the line of duty during Enterprise's recent mission to Pollux IV. According to "''The Gemini Agent''", Chekov liked to run on the academy grounds barefoot. Due to his youth, he was often treated like a little brother by the older girls in his dorm. He was also known in the underground web for being a white hat hacker. According to "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1", issue 25 of Star Trek: Ongoing, in 2261, Chekov was promoted to Lieutenant. The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals is using his pictures for card #79 "Ensign P. Chekhov" and card #95 "Acting Engineer P. Chekhov". External links * * bg:Павел Чеков (алтернативната реалност) de:Pavel Andreievich Chekov (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:Pavel Chekov (chronologie alternative) it:Pavel Chekov (realtà alternativa) ja:パヴェル・チェコフ（新時間軸） nl:Pavel Chekov (alternatieve realiteit) ru:Павел Чехов (альтернативная реальность) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality) personnel